Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged. Not only has the processing power of electronic devices become faster and more power efficient than before, but also the memories and radio communication interfaces have developed with leaps such that new opportunities for useful implementations arise with an increasing pace.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an example of a technology that is experiencing a change of generation thanks to development in both communications and memory technologies. Originally, RFID technology was intended to provide an inexpensive, remotely readable tag that basically functions as a remotely readable bar code with a small memory to hold for example the identity of the tag. The tag comprised a small persistent memory with a unique identity (ID) corresponding to a code represented by the bar code system. For remote reading, a wireless transponder was provided to send the ID when receiving suitable radio transmission powering the transponder. Recently, faster radio powered communication technologies have been developed and the development of new memories enable storing of more than just some bytes of data in a memory associated with an RFID tag.